Goodbye... hello?
by princessmariah
Summary: An angsty, or will be, taito with a side of taikeru! everyone thinks matt's dead... or is he?
1. Default Chapter

GOOD BYE AND HELLO  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon! Thank you!  
  
This will contain Taito and Taikeru hints. Coming chapters will contain both of them in real. Don't read if your are anti yaoi!  
  
The main story line is that Matt is missing for too long, so he is pronounced dead. This chaper is mainly how Tai and T.K deal with it, and a little weird stuff. If you like listening to a blabbering Tai, read on!  
  
T.K. starred at the phone, tears running down his cheeks. He did not want to make this phone call. Taking a deep breath, T.K  
  
reached for the phone and shakily dialled the number. He listened to the ringing of the phone and quietly hummed along with it, not knowing what he was going to say to the person on the other end.  
  
"Hello?" the voice said from the other end of the telephone.  
  
"Hi Tai," T.K. said, trying to keep the anguish out of his voice.  
  
"Um... hi T.K. That's you isn't it? I'm sure it is. What happened? You did go to see the inspector today, right?"  
  
"Yeah, me and my parents did. Tai, it isn't good."  
  
"Damn it! I wasn't hoping on anything good, but bad? I'll ask you again, what happened?"  
  
"Well... he's been pronounced dead." T.K. listened for Tai's voice. All that came was a bang, which he guessed was the phone being dropped. He waited for a few seconds until he heard the phone being picked back up.  
  
"Wh... wa... ac..lly said?" Tai asked, his words being disguised by sobs and hiccups.  
  
"Huh?" T.K. asked. "Oh no Tai! Don't cry! You'll get me to turn on the water works again!" T.K. thought.  
  
"What was said?" Tai said a little later, getting his voice under control.  
  
"How bout you come over to my house? That way we can talk in length... and besides, I could use the comfort."  
  
"... I'll see you in ten. Bye T.K..." Tai said.  
  
Not waiting for a response, he hung up.  
  
T.K. sighed, then burst out, "Matt! Where are you? You aren't dead! Don't be dead! I need you! I'm not strong! Don't leave me! Come back!"  
  
Nancy Takashi fell back against the wall, sobbing. "I can't take this! Oh god, take care of my son, I'll try my best with this one. Don't take T.K. away from me too!" Nancy thought.  
  
Gaining some composure, she walked over to the sobbing T.K. His sobs alone were tearing his heart out, and she didn't have the strength to do anything more than pull him into his lap.  
  
"Momma! Bring Matt back! You said we'd find him! You told me that cause we loved him, we'd be okay! You lied Momma!"  
  
Nancy used every ounce of will power to stop herself from wailing, then spoke quietly to her youngest son, "My dear T.K. I thought he would come back. But like the sergeant said, it's been a year! No trace of him, nothing! It's like he disappeared into thin air! Nothing I can do to change it, I love him too, darling. Don't hate me! I couldn't bear to lose you both..." Nancy started to cry again.  
  
T.K. felt bad the moment his mother started crying again. "Mummy! I'm sorry! Don't you leave me either! I love you!"  
  
T.K. grabbed his mother in a big bear hug. They both felt a slight bit of warmth coming from each other.  
  
Tai opened the door after he got no response from knocking. Walking through the house, he saw no sign of anyone. He backtracked and went into the second living room and stopped at the sight of a sobbing T.K. being rocked by a sobbing Nancy.  
  
"I shouldn't be here," Tai thought. "They need to grieve... so do I, but I can do it on my own."  
  
Tai started to walk away, when he heard T.K.'s voice call out, "Tai! Don't leave! Stay... please?"  
  
At that moment the phone rang. Nancy kissed her son on the cheek and got up. Walking past Tai she whispered to him, "Please help him. You can grieve together... take care of my son, please Tai? Your the closest thing we have to Matt now. You were always his best friend, and you've been here for T.K. since he left. Don't leave him now." Nancy kept going past Tai then to answer the phone.  
  
Tai walked over to T.K. and wrapped his arms around him. "It's okay little buddy, I'm here... shhh, take a deep breath, your hyper ventilating... that's it, calm... good," Tai said, ,rubbing T.K.'s back and making soothing noises.  
  
T.K. hiccupped. "Oh yeah! I better talk to Tai about the funeral... better to tell him now, so we can cry later," he thought.  
  
"Tai, Matt's funeral is in three days. The, um, inspector said that he's been missing for a year, without any signs that he left of his own free will, so he was pronounced dead. What else... oh yeah, mum and dad want you to give a speech at the funeral about my... my brother..." T.K. burst into sobs again.  
  
Tai wasn't much better. He was crying, but not making much of a sound. Finally he said to T.K., "I'll make the speech, and tell the others that Matt's well... going to be buried without a body."  
  
THREE DAYS LATER  
  
Tai fiddled with his hands. Matt's funeral was okay... well, absolutely horrible  
  
because it was a funeral, but okay for a funeral. "I don't know whether this speech is such a good idea. I don't wanna talk about Matt... I haven't seen him for a year! I... I don't think I can do this," Tai thought. After glancing at the sobbing T.K, Tai started crying to. "That poor kid. He was devastated when Matt was pronounced missing... but he always had hope of Matt being found. This, this is just so final! For me as well... Everyone's been saying that, oh, Matt was such a nice person. What a waste of a young life... pah! What do they know? I'm the only one who really knew Matt! Most of the people here are only here cause he was kinda famous. I'm gonna lose it... damn it, I'm being told its my turn to speak. I'm glad T.K wasn't asked to. He couldn't have done it I think."  
  
The priest waited for Tai to step up to the podium before saying, "Yamato had many friends, but in his life, he had none greater than Yagami Taichi. Taichi will now give us a brief insight into Yamato's life."  
  
Tai was annoyed by the priest saying that he would have to speak about Matt's life. "If they're here, they should know about Matt's life! If they want to know about Matt, I'll give them the truth...."  
  
"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. I... well, if you want me to talk about Matt's life, I will. I had this you beaut speech prepared. I didn't think that speaking about the real Matt was appropriate at his funeral... but if you insist...  
  
Yamato wasn't always the happy person that he put to the world. Not since his parents were divorced when he was young. He told me once that he had devoted his whole life to giving a real life to his brother. Matt tried to shield T.K from all the worlds hutrs, and only ended up making himself more depressed by having to take on two lots of bad karma. He said it was worth it for his brother to be happy. Something happened when he was 11, and that's how we met. We weren't close friends at all, in fact, we always fought. He had black moods, ,depression nearly swallowing him whole, not helped by the fact taht his brother told him he didn't need him anymore." Tai paused because T.K's wails were getting louder. Hikari gave him a dirty look, and Tai gulped. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea..." he thought. Glacning around at his small audience, Tai noticed that most of the people there were genuinely curious. "I'll continue, I guess."  
  
"So, Matt was all depressed, but with the help of a special friend, he snapped out of it. At the time, I was in trouble, majorly. A big monster type thing was trying to kill me, no joke. Matt rushed in and told me that my friendship meant alot to him, and I was saved. Of course, there's alot more to that story, but another time. After that, we were the best of friends. I encouraged Matt to start his band, which he did and became famous, as you all know. If never went to his head. He always let me know that I was his best friend, and if I was ever sick of his fame, I should tell him so. Sometimes, I thought that he probably wanted me to tell his that, because I don't think that he really enjoyed the fame. This lead him to become depressed yet again. I managed to pull him out of it, and he was grateful. About two months after this, he called me telling me he was coming over... he was never seen or heard from again. I've learnt since Matt has been gone that I'm not complete anymore. I'm still the same old person... yet I'm not. I don't know if anyone remembers, but Matt got his nose broken once? Well, he got into a fight. Both of us. Not against each other, but together against someone else.  
  
A guy who shall remain nameless told us that we shouldn't be allowed on this earth. He accused of us being gay to put in bluntly. I was too shocked to say anything, but Matt whooped him one in the face. Matt got his nose broken, then the two of us kicked that guys ass. Now, I'm not sure if he ever liked me in that way, but I remember thinking on occasion I liked him as a little more than a friend. Since he left, I've convinced myself that yes, he was more than my friend, he was my brother. Concluding this speech, I'd like to ask T.K that I hope he'd be my brother as well. Thank you..." Tai left the podium and felt a light shower of tears cover his face.  
  
As he sat down, he felt two thin arms snake around his waist, and a mumble of thanks Tai for being my brohter. Tai turned to see a teary T.K buried into his side and quiet cry coming from him. Tai put his arm around him, hoping to stop the shaking.  
  
"I'll take care of you T.K," Tai whispered, not knowing whether he could be heard.  
  
FOUR MONTHS L:ATER  
  
It was a beautifuil spring day. One of those days that your supposed to feel glad to be alive. In the mid afternoon, Tai was walking home from school, on the way to his boyfriend and best friends house. Admiring the flowers from a garden on a high white wall Tai sighed in contentment. "Ah... I'm okay. Life's okay, and that's all it needs to be," he thought.  
  
Continuing on walking, he was surprised to hear a familiar voice say, "Hi Tai! You look cheerful, I can't seem to recognise that tune your whislting."  
  
Tai turned around in a cirle, but couldn't see anyone. "Am I hearing things? I could have sworn..."  
  
"Up here you idiot!" came the voice, sounding quite impatient.  
  
Tai looked up. "Matt? Oh my god!" Tai fell backwards onto his base.  
  
"What the hell? Your not there... I'm just hearing and seeing things... lalalalala...." Tai said, starting to hum loudly.  
  
Matt got annoyed and jumped off the wall without any effort and sat right next to Tai.  
  
"Hate to break it to you Tai, but I am here."  
  
Tai glanced at Matt than stutttered out, "You look exactly the same as when I last saw you. Are you dead?"  
  
Matt shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
"I'm not sure you're real..."  
  
Tai wriggled backwards then strectehed out his arm and touched Matt.  
  
"My god! Your solid! I think I'm going to pass out! T.K... need to tell him..."  
  
Matt rolled his eyes. "Honestly Tai... of course I'm solid! Why wouldn't I be solid when I have the chance?"  
  
Tai starred at Matt. "Um Matt... your dead! It's not like your real!... I can't deal with this. Your not real, your dead... T.K... come here! Please!"  
  
"Why are you calling T.K? Though I can't wait to see him, maybe I should call out for him to come here too. He should see us soon, he's coming back from school..." Matt grabbed Tai's wrist and glanced at his watch, "In about two minutes."  
  
Tai closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "I've gotta ask him stuff... this isn't happening!" Tai thought.  
  
"Matt, if you're not dead, where have you been? You've like had a funeral and everything! You've been gone for a year and a half. Do you know what its like to have your best friend gone? You disappeared without a trace! I'm probably talking to myself... you're not here!"  
  
"Tai... I don't remember much. I was just here... than not. I remember some grey fog... a yell... I do remember my life before this blur. Like you and T.K... Gabumon and all the other digimon. Did I die? Probably. Am I dead? How can I be if I can appear, disappear, talk to you and be real! Only... this morning I think, did I have any conscious thought, or at least I think it was this morning. I can feel! It's so weird! I'm half living... like I'm not hungry, I can't do anything to die... I'm only solid half the time..." Matt trailed off.  
  
Tai thought about what Matt said, and about Matt being back alive then passed out.  
  
Matt decided that any minute T.K would be here, so there was no point in waking up Tai. On cue T.K came up behind them.  
  
"Tai is that you? Who's that with... Matt?!" T.K exclaimed.  
  
"Hiya T.K!" Matt jumped up and went to hug T.K but T.K leapt backwards.  
  
"Matt! I'm seeing your ghost, aren't I? Is that you? My god! Tai's passed out? Did you do that?"  
  
Matt grinned. "Yeah, he got a little... scared at the thought of seeing and talking to me. Me and Tai came to the conclusion that I died, but I'm still able to, how should I put this, converse with the living?"  
  
T.K had to sit down. "So, you don't remember dying? This is way to weird... oh stuff it!" T.K. got up and hugged Matt.  
  
"I've missed you more than you can believe! So much has changed. I've changed! And now your back! Come back to mum's house, and we can talk like we used to... oh yeah, we'll have to take Tai!" and with that T.K started crying.  
  
Matt didn't have the heart to tell him that he probably wouldn't be back for good. How could you tell your brother that after a year and a half, or so Tai said, that you could disappear at any time.  
  
As if by a jinx, Matt started disappearing. Fading away... "Matt! No!" yelled T.K  
  
Tai sat up looking dazed. "Oh no! Matt's going!" he thought.  
  
"Matt! Come back!" Tai yelled.  
  
"Tai, your awake," Matt smiled. "I hope to see you guys again... I love you both..."  
  
And with that, he was gone.  
  
"Tai! Make him come back!" T.K screamed.  
  
"T.K," Tai whispered, "I can't."  
  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
  
Part One of new fanfic by me! I'm still working on Unroughing It, but I've drawn a blank. This may seem weird, but this story came to me in a dream. The wall, and what comes in later chapters. Of course, the character disappeared by deodarant... let's not go there. And the best friend was a Prince named Inomo. Thank you for reading my insane blabber ^_^  
  
The next chapters will be angst ridden! Longer (and better I hope!)! 


	2. The Beginning Of the End

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… I swear it!!!  
  
Ohh, its been ages since I've written anything. Well, here's the second chapter:  
  
  
  
Tai and TK both sat stonely at TK's house. Did they see Matt? Or was it an illusion for both of them? Tai couldn't believe that it was just a figament of his imagination.  
  
TK felt a wave of emotion rush over him… his brother, alive? But he disappeared! This was all put away, I don't want to deal with this again.  
  
With that final though, TK burst into an earthshaking sob.  
  
Tai with a heavy sigh pulled TK into his lap, cuddling him close. "It'll be okay, koi. When it sorts itself out, you can be with Matt again, and everything will be okay."  
  
"I want my brother! I want to be happy again! You're the only happiness in my life, without you, I die…" TK trailed off.  
  
"Don't talk like that. You are the child, or teen now, of hope! Its your job to think happy thoughts, sweety. Don't be negative!" Tai whispered.  
  
TK didn't respond, just snuggled in, and dreamt dreams of Matt.  
  
TK's dream:  
  
Chibi Matt was walking down the land of clouds, holding a lollipop. Big bad dog came and stole lollipop. Matty started crying.  
  
TK rushed over to his sibling, "Hey! Don't cry, it'll be all right, I'll take care of you. Its my job!"  
  
Feeling the irony of the situation, TK knelt down and rubbed his back. "Wanna come and visit some nice people?"  
  
"Can I see my friend Taichi? He says he lives on cloud 9," Yamato said with a giggle.  
  
"Taichi? Okay… where's cloud nine?"  
  
"There," Yamato said, pointing to the sun.  
  
"Let's go there then."  
  
As they reached the front door, chibi Taichi came rushing out. "Yami!" he exclaimed.  
  
They hugged and grabbed each other's hands. "Tai? This is my protector," Matt said.  
  
"Hello Mr, I'm Taichi."  
  
RETURN  
  
TK woke with a start to find himself in his bed, late at night by the look of his clock which flashed 11:34PM.  
  
"TK?" a voice came from his windowsill.  
  
"Matt? Is that you? Where are you? Don't hide!!! Where did you go?" TK whispered loudly.  
  
"TK, calm down. I'm over here."  
  
TK's eyes adjusted to the light, and could just make out Matt's form.  
  
"What are you Matt?"  
  
"I… don't know. I was hoping you could tell me…" he trailed off.  
  
"You're missing… dead, so the police say. Are you in my imagination?"  
  
"Doubt it kid, I feel very much… well, not alive. Here, yes…"  
  
"So, where did you go before? I want you to come home… don't leave me again Matt," TK said, creeping over to the window sill.  
  
"I… was floating. In the air… I'm not sure what happened Teeks, nothing makes sense…"  
  
With that, he was gone.  
  
TK whimpered and crawled back to bed, knowing that he'd never sleep.  
  
Matt floated, through time and space, regaining knowledge of himself sometimes… knowing where he was going… maybe.  
  
He awoke to find himself lying on his old schools lawn, the stars shining and the moon staring down upon him. "What the hell is happening? Why can't I be dead or alive?"  
  
Picking himself up, he wandered down the oval, kicking his feet and not feeling much… except for his breath on his face. "How strange that I am here, but not."  
  
Gliding, floating, walking along, he came face to face with Koushiro's apartment building.  
  
"I wonder if he's still here? Who know's how long I've been gone for… TK looks a lot older, Taichi too… wanna see Taichi again."  
  
After trying knocking, Yamato found that it didn't make a sound. "Can't get through the door… not transparent I guess," he thought, making some amusement out of the situation.  
  
"Well, I can't die, so I might as well climb up into the window."  
  
Easily clambering into the bathroom window, no sound came as he hit the floor.  
  
Sweeping himself towards Koushiro's room, he noticed that nothing had changed much.  
  
"Definitely no change," he thought. "He's on his computer."  
  
"Kou…" he trailed off… disappearing again.  
  
"What? Is someone there?" Izzy asked. "Strange I could have sworn…" he thought. Shrugging his shoulders, he turned back to his computer. (he's reading some nice yaoi fanfics for DBZ ^_^)  
  
TK screwed his face up as he tried to eat his burnt toast. He sighed, and threw it in the bin.  
  
BRING BRING (it's the phone)  
  
"Hello?" he croaked.  
  
"Hello TK, this is Kari. I'm just wondering if you know why Tai's upset? Did you guys break up?" Kari asked, not letting any hope show in her voice as she knew it was completely out of place.  
  
"No… I fell asleep, he must have gone home…" he trailed off.  
  
"Yes, I know TK, but why is he upset?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"Oh, he just saw Matt…" he murmured.  
  
"HE WHAT?!? Oh, that's not funny TK! Thank you so very much for your time," she bustled, then hung up.  
  
"I wasn't trying to be, but your welcome," he said to the beep than hung up the phone.  
  
  
  
Twas short wasn't it? Oh, I'm losing whatever touch I started with. Maybe this time I'll get some reviews huh?  
  
^_^ Thank you for reading. 


End file.
